


Gordon Gets Egged!

by orphan_account



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Benrey is mentioned but he's not actually there, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gordon loves to scold the science team for getting caught by barnacles, but what happens when he finds himself tangled in their grasp?-I took a LOT of liberties on what barnacles can actually do, so yeah.IF YOU'RE A MINOR PLEASE DON'T READ THIS :-(-EDIT: Since Metrix made a tweet calling this noncon, lemme just be clear: this is NOT noncon. Gordon specifically stops fighting with the barnacle because he wants to have sex with it when he realizes that's what it wants to do. If it were noncon I would have used the archive warning made for noncon you single celled organism.
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/A Literal Barnacle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Gordon Gets Egged!

"Look Gordon, ropes!"

That was probably the second most uttered phrase from Dr. Coomer, and Gordon was losing his patience with it.

"Please don't, Dr. Coomer, they  _ aren't  _ ropes." Gordon attempted, already knowing he would have to save him.

"We can use these to-" Coomer stopped, momentarily, as he was snatched up by the barnacle. Gordon unholstered his gun.

"Help me, Gordon!"

_ For fucks sake. _

Gordon fired two shots at the barnacle, and it released the scientist. He had a bit of a fall, but Gordon knew he'd been through worse and come out unscathed.

"Could you  _ please _ stop doing that, man?"

"I'm sorry, Gordon. I get a little excited sometimes."

"It's alright, just try not to, ok?"

"I'll do my best!"

Gordon knew he'd probably be saving him from another barnacle by the next hour, but it's the thought that counts. He couldn't blame Coomer for the faults of his AI. Probably.

  


They had walked for a good while when they came across a splitting path inside a room. One door directly in front of them, one to the left, and one to the right.

"Well shit."

"We'll just have to split up!" Coomer chimed.

"Yeah… I guess." Gordon replied, scratching his neck.  _ Who would split with who, though? Tommy can probably handle himself fine, better than Dr. Coomer could, anyway.  _ He thought. "Tommy, you go to the door on the right."  _ Bubby might be able to help Coomer if he got into any trouble, and someone needs to explore the other door, so…  _ "Dr. Coomer, you should go with Bubby on the left, and I'll go forward myself. Meet back here in uh… half an hour-ish."

"Well, okay, Mr. Freeman! I'll be careful!" Tommy replied, heading off to the right door.

"Hm. If you say so." Bubby mumbled as he and Coomer went through the left door.

Gordon clapped his hands together.  _ Guess I gotta get going. _ He walked over and turned the handle on the door in front of him, and started heading down the hall. It seemed to be the same as the standard halls in Black Mesa, a green-gray concrete making up most of the walls and floor. It was peacefully quiet, only the hum of ambient machinery, air conditioning, and the gentle clanks of the HEV suit as Gordon walked. He relaxed as he continued, basking in the calmness of it all, when he suddenly felt something slither around his waist. 

"Oh, fuck!?" Gordon yelped as a barnacle lifted him into the air, slowly pulling him closer to the ceiling.  _ Shit! How could I let this happen?  _ He scolded himself. He carefully reached towards his holster, but found no gun. He craned his neck down and saw that it had been knocked to the floor when the barnacle picked him up.  _ Ah. Fuck.  _ He shifted slightly, and tried reaching the gun, but the barnacle quickly tensed up, constricting him further. He looked upwards at the barnacle, and noticed it was probably more than twice as big as an average barnacle. He had never seen a barnacle that large before, and it was a little concerning. He had also never seen one with multiple tentacles, but two more sprouted outwards, wrapping around his wrists. He was starting to worry, who knew what else this thing could do. His eyes widened as he realized he didn't have any other surefire way to escape. That gun was his only chance. His breathing quickened as he tried to think of any way he could get out. 

"T-Tommy! Dr. Coomer! Bubby!" He screamed, praying that one of the doors from earlier connected to this hallway somewhere. "Benrey, even! Fuck! Help me, somebuh-" He stopped, feeling something long and slimy enter his mouth.  _ Oh God, what the fuck, It's the barnacle!  _ He thought, panic rising. He groaned around the tentacle, still trying to make more noise. It was no use though, if no one had heard him earlier, they certainly wouldn't hear this.

His last hope was to just thrash as violently as possible. If this didn't work, he'd surely die to the damn thing. He kicked his legs, which had still been dangling, as hard as he could, swinging his body around. He couldn't move his arms much, but he twisted his shoulders as well, desperate to loosen the barnacle's grip. Finally, in a stroke of genius, he bit down on the tentacle.

It wasn't really a stroke of genius. The tentacle's flesh was springy, and absorbed the shock of his bite with no problem. However, it knew what Gordon was trying to do, and it was  _ not  _ happy. Even more tentacles shot outwards, binding Gordon's legs. All of the appendages tightened their grip. The HEV suit seemed to be protecting him pretty well, until he heard it start creaking. He couldn't move, and he couldn't scream. All he could do was wait for the barnacle to finish whatever it was going to do. Maybe it would eat him… If he was lucky, it would be quick. Maybe it would be more like a snake squeezing its prey to death. He prayed that whatever it was wasn't  _ too _ agonizing. 

But, while he had been contemplating his demise, he missed the crucial detail that the barnacle had started to tear away parts of the HEV suit. Whatever it could grip was being forcefully ripped off and thrown away. He only snapped out of the trance when he felt slick tentacles sliding up his torso. He shivered at the touch. He hadn't felt anything on his actual body in a few days, and it was a jarring moment to finally be exposed to contact again. Now that the barnacle had accessed the inside of the suit, it made quick work with the rest of it, the arms and legs popping off soon after.

The cold air that reached the parts of Gordon's body that weren't covered in tentacles was honestly refreshing. But he didn't have time to relish in the feeling for long, before remembering that he was now totally naked. It made sense, he supposed, that the barnacle would remove all the artificial parts from its meal.  _ Almost like packaging, _ he mused. He glanced down at his body, and saw that the tentacles were sort of… pulsing? Almost as if he could see their heartbeat. It was strange, but it was almost comforting. As he was mesmerized by the nature of the barnacle, he felt a tentacle slithering up between his legs. He let out a yelp, but it only came as a muffled "mmph!" 

As the tentacle neared his hole, he could feel his cock stirring to life. All the sensations were coming together to make him aroused, and he blushed heavily.  _ This is a life or death situation! I can't get horny! But… it does feel kinda good…  _ He thought. The tentacle prodded at his entrance, getting it wet with its slick fluid, and he moaned, the confirmation that he was going to be fucked by the alien only made him harder. The last of his worries and fear melted away with the sensation of the tentacle sliding into his hole.  _ You know, if this thing hasn't hurt me yet, who's to say it will at all… And why shouldn't I enjoy myself… it's not like I can do anything to stop it _ . He convinced himself. The tentacle went deeper and deeper, stretching him nearly to his limit, until it finally stopped, leaving Gordon with an amazing feeling of fullness. So full, in fact, that his stomach had just a slight bulge. He would never admit to anyone just how much he was enjoying this, and he had already come up with about a hundred excuses if someone actually did manage to find him.

Regardless of his excuses, he couldn't deny how badly he wanted this to continue, and it did. The tentacle squirmed slightly inside him, then started to pull out. This was much faster than when it entered, and Gordon was thankful for the increase in speed. The tip of the tentacle was just barely left inside of his ass, and it wiggled around, making Gordon desperately try to press himself up against it. He couldn't move with the restraints, however, so he was left at its mercy. It didn't tease for long, though, slamming itself back inside him.

It writhed and pressed against spots that were almost painful, but so fucking  _ good _ at the same time. Seemingly by chance, it pressed  _ hard _ against his prostate, and he nearly saw stars, making muffled moans around the tentacle in his mouth. The barnacle could at least understand that reaction, and pressed against his prostate again. Gordon cried out again, desperately wiggling, trying to get the barnacle to touch him again. He wished he could touch his throbbing cock, but he honestly loved the fact that he'd probably have to cum just from the stimulation in his ass. 

The tentacle continued its assault, thrusting in and out, and grinding against Gordon's sweet spot. It left him no pauses to catch his breath, and Gordon was about to let go, it was all so much, so intense, and so incredible, all he could think about was how close he was, and how badly he wanted it to make him cum, but he could have never expected what came next.

Gordon was honestly pretty kinky. Who's to say that he  _ hadn't  _ fantasized about being fucked by tentacles? But what he had never imagined was the sensation of something small and round making the tentacle thicken, and by extension, stretching his entrance. 

_ Do barnacles… lay eggs? _

He had no idea what the mating habits of the creature were, but that  _ must  _ be what it was. It was all but confirmed as the object tapered off and was pushed deeper inside him, until it popped out of the tentacle. Gordon couldn't believe how good it felt to have the egg so deep inside him, and as he felt the next egg start to stretch him, he nearly screamed in pleasure around the tentacle still in his mouth. His body jolted as he finally emptied himself, cumming on the floor, the tentacles, and his own legs. This didn't stop the barnacle, though.

As the egg continued to stretch him, then subsequently thinned out, he started to feel overstimulated, wondering just how many eggs it would be putting inside him. They weren't very large at all, a little smaller than a golf ball. He suspected that he could take several more, and the process was still more pleasure than pain, so he let himself relax a little. The barnacle sensed his calmness, and retracted the tentacle from his mouth. Gordon would have rather died than anyone find him right now, so he stayed quiet, letting the barnacle do as it pleased. It slithered a tentacle to the back of Gordon's neck, almost like a pillow. It was more likely to keep his head in place, since it had been drooping a bit, but it was still pretty comfortable. By the time this had finished, the third egg was already on its way inside. Gordon thought the bulge from the tentacle was pretty big, but he had no idea how full he would be when the barnacle finished laying its eggs. It could lay anywhere from just one more egg, to probably 7 or 8 more without him being overfilled. And that was just his own limit, who knew how many eggs the barnacle could produce. 

He started to get another hard on, but he was still recovering from his first orgasm. The third egg popped out of the tentacle, and the fourth started to prod at his entrance again. They all seemed to be uniform, not deviating from the same size in any noticeable way. Gordon wondered about what would happen when they hatched, or if he was supposed to maybe…

He decided he didn't want to think about it too much.  _ Enjoy this now, and leave all that for future Gordon.  _ The next two eggs went by with no hitches, but Gordon was getting a little worried about when this would be over. Luckily, this next egg was taking a good bit longer, and Gordon hoped that signaled it was the last. As it went deeper inside of him, the tentacles slowly started to lower him, and once it was fully inside, nestled against the others, the barnacle gently put him on the floor. All of the tentacles retracted, and Gordon was left naked on the floor. He pat his stomach, feeling the eggs inside. It was strange, but it wasn't unpleasant. He scooted over to a wall and leaned against it, his eyes drooping. He was so tired, and God knew he wouldn't be able to explain what happened reasonably, or even get back to the others in this state. All he wanted was to rest, and so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, you can follow me on twitter @nathanielmp3 for updates and other stuff. I'm gonna write more hlvrai stuff! Alright bye


End file.
